The Day We Met Zanessa
by zanessa4ever1013
Summary: This is a ONESHOT on the day two lucky contest winners get to meet Zanessa? But they are in for a pretty big suprise. What will happen in the story? Find out now! zanessa Only own the plot
1. Chapter 1

Athours note: I do not own anything but the plot and the extra caracters. This is my first oneshot please review.

Vanessa point of view 

"Hay Ashley whats up?" Said a vary happy vanessa.

"Hay Vanessa nothing what are you doing today?" said Ashley when she started to hug me.

" Oh well today in about an hour me and Zac are meeting some contest winners and spending the day with them." I said excited about later today.

"Oh you know what you should do bring them around mine tonight so we can meet them too." Ashley said.

"Ok we will sak them if the would like too." I said. " Oh yah Vanessa do you know their names?" Ashley asked. "No me and Zac are not sure yet." I said "Well you should you go meet Zac vanessa or you two will be late." Ash said. " Oh you are right Ash maby I will see you tonight." I said wilh I was abouth to leave. "Ok have fun Nassa." Ash said. "Ok buy Ash I will." I said wilh running out the door.

Rachel's and Emma's Point of view 

"Rachel can you believe we get to meet Zac and Vanessa today?" Said a vary hyper 14 year old girl names Emma. "No I can't . I wonder if they are really together." Said a girl named Rachel. " I can't believe that I won the contest can you Rachel?" Said Emma. " Well I am glad you did Emma." Said Rachel

"Girls?" Emmas mom called out to us. "Yah mom?" Emma screamed back. "Its time to go come on or you will be late." She said as two girls came running down the stairs.

_**Zac point of view.**_

" V?" I said. "Yah what is it Zaccy?" Vanessa said " We gotta go or we will be late." I said as she walked down the stairs. " Ok then lets roll!" Vanessa said kinda hyper.

When we got their we looked through the glass on the side of the door to the place. We saw I blond haired girl and a brunet haired girl sitting on the chairs talking. They looked like they were around the age of 13 or so.

"You Ready Vanessa?" I asked her. "Yah lets go in." Vanessa said wilh opening the door.

Vanessas point of view 

"Hay Girls." I said after we walked in, I gave them each a hug. Then Zac did the same. "So what are your names?" I said kind of curious. My name is Emma I won the contest and this is my best friend Rachel." Said the blond girl. " Well nice to meet bolth of you ." Zac said. " So do you girls have any questions?" I asked ready to anwser any questions.

_**Emmas point of view.**_

After a few questions I had a fue more to ask.

" What was it like filming High School Musical 2(don't own)?" I asked. "Ummm.. Well I guess I was really fun the whole cast was back so it was just like a big renuon." Zac anwsered. " Hay how would you girls like to go meet up at Ashleys house and join our sleepover?" Vanessa asked us. I felt screaming really loud but instead I said " Shure we would love that." I said trying not to jump up and down and start screaming.

Zacs point of view 

On the way to Ashleys house it was pretty quiet we all talked about random stuff. What really sacred me was that Rachel and Emma have not screamed once and they also have not asked me the dreded (SP?) question. Have me and Nessa dated. Thaen my phone went off. I of course anwered it. "Hello?" I said. "Hay dude are you and nessa coming?" Said Corbin. "Yah Corbin me and Nessa and a couple of friends are on our way." I said awncering Corbin question. "OK I will see you then Zac." He said. "Yah ok see you in ten buy." I hung up.

Vanessas point of view 

I was so excited to have met Emma and Rachel. They are awesome girls and they are onley 14 years old. I was happy they got to meet the reast of the cast also.

_**About two hours later the gang Emma and Rachel are going to watch a movie.**_

Nobodys point of view 

"So which movie should we watch Emma and Rachel?" Ashley saked them. " I really don't care what do you want to watch Vanessa?" Emma asked Vanessa. " I was thinking Hairspray?(do not own) What do you think?" Vanessa said "NO vanessa NO!!" Zac yelled. "Yah we wanna watch hairspray!!" Emma and Rachel Screamed. " Ok lets watch Hairspray." Zac agreed after a few minitus of puppy pouts.

"Look Emma this is the part!!" Rachel said. " Oh yah it is." Emma said back and everyone started laughing at Zac. " Now you get why I hate watching this movie?" Zac said imbaressed . " Sorry Zac!" All the girls said at the same time.

Vanessas point of view 

I noticed that Zac was imbaressed so I took out my phone and started texting him.

**Bold-zac**/ underlined- vanessa

Hay zaccy I sorry 4give my:$ nessy

It's a o k baby ilu and 4give you.

Well I will make it up to you tomorrow night back at our apartment. How does that sound?

That sounds great love u.  :0 

After texting Zac for the rest of the movie Ashley suggested truth or dare.

Nobody point of view 

"Ok Emma truth or dare?" Ashley said " Ummm Dare." Emma said kind of scared at what she would get dared to do. " I dare you to tell us one of Rachels secrets." Ashley said. " Umm.. Ok Rechel was.." Emma got cut off by rachel. " NO emma don't tell them about that." Rachel said begging. " Sorry have to.. so anyways Rachel was I our school play of HSM and was…Gabriella" Emma said kinda afraid of what Rachel would say. " Really that is awesome Rachel." Vanessa said trying to make Rachel be imbarresed.

"So Rachel truth or dare?" Vanessa Said they had been playing for awhile now. "Ummm truth." Rachel said. " What is you middle name?" Vanessa asked. " my middle name is Mary." Rachel said being completley honest.

_**The next day Vanessas point of view.**_

My cell phone rang and I anwsered it right away seeing it was Kenny Ortega.

**Vanessa-boald **_italic-kenny_

Hey Kenny whats up? _Hey Vanessa I am just calling because I have some good news._ Really well what is it Kenny? 

_Well they just finished wrighting HSM 3 yesterday so please tell the rest of the cast._

Ok will do can't wait Kenny talk to you soon.

After my phone call with Kenny I was soo happy. I told the rest also they were so happy also and so were Rachel and Emma.

Zacs point of view 

I was so happy when Vanessa told us the news about the next movie. We were all saying good buys to Rachel and Emma we told them to keep in touch. They gave us their cell numbers and we gave them ours. We were sad that they had to go.

_**Nobodys point of view..**_

So after that day Rachel Emma and the HSM cast stayed in touch. They saw eachother lots and loved hanging out. Rachel and Emma did find out all about "zanessa" after a while. They did not tell anyone even though they really wanted to.

Zac and Vanessa still can not believe that a contest got them new friends. It was am awesome thing.

AN:: Ok that was my first oneshot let me know how it was. If you really like it let me know because maby I will make a real story out of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Party suprise?

The Day We Met Zanessa The Day We Met Zanessa

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot and OC**

**Chapter 2: Party time?**

_**One Year Later….**_

_**Rachels point of view….**_

Today is my birthday I am so excited. But the one thing that made me upset was that the HSM cast might not make my party. I still understand though because they are as of right now filming HSM3 and are vary bissie (SP?). So today I am 15 and I am excited. As for Emma shewill be 15 in one month.

With the HSM Gang…

_**Zacs point of view….**_

We were all at set waiting for Kenny we were going to sask for today off so we can go to Rachels party and surprise her. " Hay guys Bonny said you wanted to see me?" Kenny said as he walked in. " Yah you know Rachel the girl you met?" Vanessa said. " Yah what about her?" Kenny said. " Well today is her birthday and we wanted to surprise her by coming to her party." I said. "Ok you guys can have off then" Kenny said with a smile.

With Rachel

_**Rachels point of view….**_

My phone just started riging. I looked at caller id and I simled because I saw it was Zac.

**Zac/cast-boald **rachel- underlined.

"Hello?" 

"Hay Rachel."

"Hay Zac whats up?"

"**Nothing oh your on speaker." **

"Oh who is with you?"

" **Oh just the gang."**

"So why did you call?"

"**Oh we just wanted to say happy birthday."**

"Oh that you..So how is filming going?"

" **Pretty good."**

" Ok well I gotta go buy""Buy Rachel"

After we hung up I went back to putting up party stuff. I was having a pool/sulmber party. I think this will be the best birthday party ever with or without the HSM cast.

_**At The Airport in florida (rachel and emma live their)**_

_**Vanessas point of view…**_

"So did you call Rachels mom Ash?" I asked we had let Rachels mom in on the surprise. " Yah I did she is cool with it she just said be ready for at least thirteen screaming girls." Ash said I could tell she was excited. " Ok well lets get a taxi and get to Rachels!" Momo said kind of hyper.

When they got to Rachels…

_**Ashleys point of view…**_

We rang the doorbell and Rachels mom ancered. " Hay Ann." We all said. " Hay guys perfect timing they all just went out to the pool." Ann said letting us into the house. " So how much screaming do you think their will be Ann?" I asked. " Well I would as be ready the are vary hyper and crazy right now and pluse Emmas the only one that know that rachel knows you." She said worning us big time.

Zacs point of view…

" Ok lets go guys." I said as we started to the dack door. " You ready?" Vanessa said. " Yah lets do this thing." I said back.

I saw Rachel talking to some girls. Rachels back was turned to us. Then rachels mom led us outside. When we walked outsaid a bunch of girls started screaming and Rachel turned around . She came straight up to us huged all of us. " What are you doing hear I thought you were filming?" Rachel said over Sreams. " Well we could not miss your party ." I said

"Ok then maby I should introduce you to everyone." Rachel said. " Ok sounds good." Vanessa said. " OK GUYS!!" Ravhel screamed then everyone went quiet. " Ok now everone These are my friends zac, vanessa, ashley, corbin. Lucas,. Momo." Rachel said. " How do you know them?" one of the girls asked. "Well Emma and I won a contest and met them.

Nobodys point of view…

This party was crazy Rachel was so excited we had fun all night. We can't wait to do more this party was I huge success…

**So what is in store next for all of them….. find out next chapter!!**


End file.
